MOMENTS
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Bersama, kita merangkai kisah. (AkaKuro Family)
1. Moment 1

_We forget about days_

 _But_

 _We remember moments_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, sejak Seijūrō memulai pendidikan pascasarjananya di Inggris, Tetsuya baru menyadari suatu sebab yang membuat telinganya berdengung, kelopak mata berkedut atau tiba-tiba bersin. Ini bukan masalah fisik Tetsuya yang dinilai lemah, ataupun penyakit musiman di penghujung tahun.

"Halo?"

[ _Apa kabar Tetsuya?_ ]

"… Sei- _kun_ , kuhargai sikap perhatianmu padaku "– _yang berlebih_ , "tapi bukankah sejam lalu kau menanyakan hal yang sama?"

[ _Aku hanya tidak ingin kesepian dirasakan oleh kau dan aku_ ]

Terdiam.

Kalimat sederhana itu agaknya memberi penjelasan pada gejala yang dideritanya.

 _Psst … seseorang merindukanmu._

.

.

Seijūrō memberikan seluruh akses untuk menelusuri masa lalunya pada Tetsuya, dengan menjelajahi akun media sosialnya. Dan ternyata hal itu terbukti ampuh menjadi penawar rindu yang sering kali datang tanpa diundang.

Pengisi waktu yang menyenangkan,– _pikirnya_.

Jika biasanya sebentuk kurva 'u' yang menghiasi, kali ini dengan lengkung terbalik dan Tetsuya yakin ada beberapa lapisan kerut pada kening yang tertutup surai biru.

"Cara menilai kepribadian seseorang dari sebuah nama?" ulang Tetsuya pada sebuah tautan yang beberapa menit lalu dipublikasi oleh pemilik akun.

Lalu beralih pada tautan lainnya. "Mengenal karakter orang dari golongan darah?"

Satu alis menukik saat melirik sebuah komentar di bawah. " _Ciee, yang sedang dalam pencarian. Semoga segera dapat ya_."

' _Pencarian? Segera dapat? Apa?_ '

Keingintahuan yang tak terjawab itu membuat Tetsuya melakukan penyamaran amatir. Dengan membuat akun baru, Tetsuya mengirimi sebuah pesan anonim.

"Nigou, golongan darah O. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Detik, menit, jam hingga menggenap sehari, pesan tak kunjung terbalas.

Lalu di hari berikutnya, Tetsuya menemukan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari tautan kemarin. Kali ini sang pemilik akun menulis sesuatu pada statusnya berupa pertanyaan; "Bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati orang yang dicintai?"

Iseng, Tetsuya meninggalkan jejak pada kolom komentar.

"Jangkau raganya dalam sebuah kejutan manis."

Senyum tipis terpulas, kalimat yang diketiknya dibaca ulang dalam hati. Faktanya, itu merupakan sesuatu yang dinanti.

' _Selalu … aku menunggumu_ '

.

.

Keesokannya, di pagi hari Tetsuya mendapati subyek yang selalu menjadi buah tidurnya membuat pemunculan nyata tepat di pintu masuk apartemen mereka.

" … Sei- _kun_?"

"Tadaima."

 _De javu_ maupun _lucid_ , bagi Tetsuya yang terpenting adalah bahwa prospektifnya selama ini terpenuhi.

.

Beberapa waktu setelah 'kejutan manis' di hari itu, Seijūrō langsung menghubungi pihak kampus dan professor yang membimbingnya selama masa _study_.

"Maaf saya baru menghubungi Anda sekarang,"

[ _Tidak apa-apa, saya paham dengan situasi yang kamu hadapi saat ini_ ]

Tetsuya menghampiri Seijūrō yang masih berinteraksi dengan professor yang tervisual dalam layar PC. Seijūrō mengulas senyum untuk secangkir teh hijau yang diberikan Tetsuya.

Setengah badan membungkuk dalam gestur sapaan, setelahnya Seijūrō membimbing tubuh itu untuk mendekat lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuan.

Percakapan dengan sendirinya mengalir, mengingat Shirogane Kōzō merupakan mantan kepala sekolah mereka saat di SMP Teiko. Sesekali mereka membahas masa-masa kejayaan tim basket yang dipimpin Seijūrō, hingga pada pembahasan kejadian terakhir saat anak didiknya tersebut berhasil mendapat izin untuk kembali sementara waktu ke Jepang.

[ _Kau tahu, bahkan Seijūrō langsung bergegas membeli tiket penerbangan paling awal. Untuk suatu alasan 'menjenguk kucing di rumah yang sedang hamil', bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?_ ]

Baik Seijūrō maupun Tetsuya, keduanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan bernada penuh heran tersebut. Namun saat Shirogane berkata,

[ _Boleh kulihat peliharaanmu itu?_ ]

Tanggapan mereka tidak lagi selaras.

Tetsuya menunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah.

Seijūrō menjawab dalam senyum cerah, "Kalau Nigou saat ini sedang main di taman,"

Elusan lembut Tetsuya rasakan pada perut, "Maaf, sepertinya anak ' _Ichigo_ ' bisa kuperlihatkan di tujuh bulan ke depan."

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **AUGUST, 28** **th** **2017**

 **a/n :** Pengobat rindu pada fandom kesayangan. Semoga bisa dirutin seminggu sekali (sesuai resep dokter- _cinta_ ). Uhuuk #keselekgula

 _Cuz, I love this pairing. Hope you do too_.


	2. Moment 2

_A good life is a collection of happy moments._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Tetsuya selalu menjawab, menjawab dan–

"Baik, kalau begitu opsi kedua; ikut denganku ke Inggris." _Terdiam_ , pada pilihan yang diberikan si pendominasi.

Ia menimbang-nimbang jawaban untuk dua buah pilihan di sela-sela aktivitas mengetiknya. Dan dari jarak mereka; yang nyaris tanpa batas itu, Tetsuya dapat merasakan pandangan tidak sabar dari sepasangan bola mata memikat di sana.

 _Klak!_

Seijūrō mencapai batas, Tetsuya bertahan; dengan tidak melihat, dan itu merupakan awalnya.

"Jangan uji aku lebih dari ini, Tetsuya." satu tangan diraih, menjauhi jangkauan papan _keyboard_ yang telah tertutup layar. "ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Tetsuya hanya menelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing ketika ia kembali mendengar pernyataan dari seorang dengan kadar reseptor pubertas berlebih.

Tangan dalam genggaman bergerak naik, menangkup tiap lekuk tegas pada paras yang sedikit memelas.

"Tenanglah, kami akan baik-baik saja, ayah." Satu kecupan singkat diberikan, setelahnya Tetsuya segera beranjak, meninggalkan Seijūrō yang termangu.

Sadar, tepat saat bunyi kunci pintu ruang sebelah kamar terdengar.

Dari balik pintu Tetsuya kembali mendengar Seijūrō yang berkata,

"Tetsuya, sudah dua hari kita belum menemukan mufakat–"

– _Persetan_. Jika mufakat yang dimaksud masih berkaitan dengan profesinya yang harus dilepas, maaf saja, itu bukanlah cara meredusir yang bijak bagi Tetsuya.

Ketahuilah, mengajar ditambah anak-anak adalah sama dengan besarnya cinta kepada susu vanilla.

"Semoga sifat _menyebalkan_ ayahmu tidak menurun padamu ya, aka- _chan_." Ujar Tetsuya di sela usapan-usapan lembut pada perutnya.

 _Tok … Tok …_

"Tetsuya aku mendengarnya."

' _Maaf, Seijūrō_ -kun'

.

.

Pada dasarnya, Akashi Seijūrō adalah seorang yang jenius . Di mata orang lain pun Seijūrō adalah sosok yang disiplin, tegas dan selalu menjadi panutan bagi orang-orang sekitarnya. Namun sepertinya untuk menakhlukkan Tetsuya, modal otak saja tidak cukup.

.

"Manisku, apa isi bekal yang kau buat ini?"

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Sayangku. Semur tofu. Bagaimana? Hm?"

"Cerdas … Kau memang pengertian. Aku cinta padamu, Istriku sayang."

"Dan aku padamu, Suamiku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama yang bagus untuk anak kita nanti siapa ya?"

" _Lho_ , bukankah minggu lalu kau sudah mencarinya dari berbagai situs?"

"Memang, tapi entahlah. Aku merasa kau lebih tepat memutuskan. Pilihanmu adalah pilihanku juga."

"Suamiku, kau benar-benar berjiwa emas. Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas untukmu?"

"Istriku, langit biru telah menggariskan takdir untuk selalu bersisian dengan matahari. Pantaslah eksistensimu untuk selalu bersama denganku. Selamanya."

"Benarkah, pangeran?"

"Tentu puteri, maka dari itu ikutlah bersamaku, melintas dunia di bagian lain dari bumi ini, hm?"

"Oh, Seijūrō- _kun_ , cahayaku."

"Oh, Tetsuya …"

…

 _Dan mereka berdua, saling mendekat, merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, sebelum mengunci momen itu dengan satu ciuman mesra…_

…

…

 _Belum?_

…

…

 _Belum juga...?_

…

"Buweeh … _Never_!"

" _Never say never, dear_!"

.

"Yah, kok macet di tengah- _ssu_?"

"Padahal dikit lagi- _joss_!"

Dua pasang mata mengeluarkan sinar _zone_ mematikan.

Detik itu, kalau pepatah 'tatapan dapat membunuh' benar adanya, maka dua _mantan hamba sahaya_ sudah pasti tewas di tempat.

 _Sreekk_

Acara reuni dadakan itu dimeriahkan oleh sobekan kertas dan protesan kompak dari pasutri paling menarik perhatian khalayak di Bandara Narita pada saat itu.

.

"Siapa pembuat skrip drama ini?"

Shintarō, Atsushi dan Daiki mendadak mengalami disfungsi telan saliva kronis, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telunjuk mereka yang terkena tremor ke arah sang sutradara di bangku terujung.

 _Kise Ryōta_ , _sepertinya minta dianal pakai kaleng Khong Guan_.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER, 04** **th** **2017**

 **a/n :** awali senin pagi dengan senyuman. #ngomongdepankaca :"D

lanjut?


	3. Moment 3

_A moment rambles by you_

 _Then_

 _Being with you, is a feeling to know._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Sebutkan satu dari dunia ini yang tidak diketahui oleh Akashi Seijūrō?

 _Jawabannya ada di ujung langit,_

─ _mungkin_ , namun langit dalam personifikasi seseorang, bukan pada tembang _anime_ si 'bola naga'.

Tersebutlah Akashi Tetsuya.

Bagi Seijūrō, Tetsuya merupakan regresi linear 'sederhana' _,_ di mana untuk memperoleh hasil dari variabel _dependent_ (setelah pengolahan variabel _independent,_ konstanta dan koefisien regresi) nyatanya tidak _sesederhana_ sub judul formula tersebut. Atau dalam definisi dari segala hal yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'tidak terjangkau'. Tidak secara literal. Kalau mau pun, ia dapat menyentuh tangan Tetsuya kapan saja. Karena persentuhan bukan hal yang jarang pula. Faktanya, sentuhan (atau tepatnya; persetubuhan) sudah selayaknya kebutuhan primer seperti halnya makan dan minum.

Sayangnya, inilah realita yang dikemas dalam _unpredicted_.

Jadi saat pikiran Seijūrō mengawang pada pusara langit birunya, sebuah pertanyaan merupakan oknum yang menampar dirinya kembali pada kesadaran.

"─ _Sir …_ That would be £ 154. Would you like to pay with credit card or cash?"

"Cash." Seijūrō memberikan empat lembar dengan nominal lima puluh _pounds_.

"Here's your change _─"_

"It's okay," tolak Seijūrō halus. Setelah ucapan terima kasih didapat, kakinya mulai melangkah mengurang spasi dari pintu berkeset ' _welcome_ 'di sebelah kasir, namun saat melihat (sadar) apa yang telah dibelinya, Seijūrō berjalan mundur untuk kembali bercakap dengan sang petugas kasir.

"Excuse me, is there any antidote for this?" tunjuk Seijūrō pada kemasan kotak bertema **Uwak Doyok** * yang telah dibelinya.

.

.

Malam menuju sepekan berlalu. Namun satu dari permintaan _absurd_ Tetsuya itu tetap saja menghantui tanpa tahu malu.

Kacamata dilepas, ditaruh berdampingan dengan buku kalkulus yang telah ditutup. Niatnya untuk merebahkan diri di kasur pupus saat dilihat Tetsuya terbangun dan bergegas menuju toilet.

Seijūrō mengikuti, lalu menghampiri ketika terdengar suara nge _scream_ ala orang hamil.

Dengan lembut Seijūrō mengurut tengkuk Tetsuya yang masih tertunduk di wastafel.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa _─Astaga_!" kejut Tetsuya saat melihat wujud baru Seijūrō pada cermin. Tangan pucatnya bahkan sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda _ignite pass-kai_ keramat. "kau mengejutkanku."

"Kau yang lebih sering memberiku kejutan tak terduga."

"Maaf," dan wajah itu kembali tertunduk.

Tubuh dirapatkan dengan tangan yang menjamin lindungan untuk Tetsuya dalam dekapan. Dagunya menumpu di bahu, "Jika maaf dibarter dengan ciuman, apa kau bersedia?"

Tetsuya memandangnya pada cermin, mencari tahu di mana tangannya harus mendarat. Lalu elusan ringan pun didapatkan Seijūrō pada tiap sisi pipi hingga dagu.

"Aku akan mencium tiap _inch_ wajahmu, jika janggut ini sudah tidak ada."

Bete. Mati-matian Seijūrō menahan sisi antagonisnya keluar.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku cukur habis saja"

"Jangaan." Tahan Tetsuya pada tangan Seijūrō. "kalau kau cukur habis, nanti tidak ada lagi obyek yang bisa aku elus-elus manja."

Kedua bahu dipegang, membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya untuk saling berhadapan.

Saatnya kepastian, "Katakan, kau sebenarnya lebih suka aku seperti apa?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku suka Seijūrō- _kun_ yang bewokan. Terlihat _manly_ dan menggemaskan." Senyum lembut terkembang dengan hadiah usapan sayang di jalur rambut pipi yang terhubung hingga dagu Seijūrō. "ya, setidaknya itu dapat _sedikit_ mengobati rasa rinduku pada Nigou."

Hening.

Dengan cerdasnya Seijūrō berpendapat, alangkah baik jika dia perwujudan Nigou, alih-alih Sangou _─jerit batinnya._

Air mukanya mengeras. Dan sayangnya perubahan itu luput dari Tetsuya.

Kembali Seijūrō mengingat di mana letak 'penawar' (dari obat penyubur rambut) yang ditunjukkan oleh kasir sepekan lalu.

.

Tepat di rak bertulis ' _Health and Beauty Care_ '.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **OCTOBER 23,** **2017**

 **a/n :** This has absolutely nothing to do with my bias (a.k.a Seijūrō). Can you imaging Sei with an unshaved growth of hair on the upper his lips, then he has a beard?! Damnt, he just to be …. (blushing) XD

Overall, orang hamil itu selalu benar, sekalipun permintaannya abnormal, setubuh?! :"D

.

*Uwak Doyok:: plesetan dari Wak Doyok (Obat penyubur rambut buatan anak bangsa) :v


	4. Moment 4

_T_ _here are many forms of love,_

 _and you are capable of feeling them all at different stages of your life,_

 _as there is moments in time between you and me.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Memboros waktu bersama Tetsuya sepertinya telah menjadi satu ritual yang sangat sakral bagi si (calon) ayah muda.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika rutinitas kampus dan perusahaannya telah menjelma menjadi ' _kamvret durhaka_ ' serupa dengan 'pihak ketiga' di antara Seijūrō dan Tetsuya, itu sama saja dengan ancaman atau kiamat kecil bagi kelangsungan rumah tangga mereka.

Memonopoli keduanya dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Sungguh tidak dapat ditolerin; terlebih bagi _dia_ dengan kadar posesif berlebih.

Maka ketika libur menjelang natal telah datang. Tidak sedetik pun waktu yang mereka sia-siakan. Berbagai alat komunikasi dinonaktifkan. Televisi, komputer, radio dibisukan. Bahkan segala akses yang menghubungkan kehidupan dalam dengan luar apartemen seluruhnya telah terkunci-tertutup tanpa cela. Atau pun kalau perlu Seijūrō akan mempertimbangkan untuk memasang _signboard_ bernanda perintah ' _do not disturb us'_ pada pintu kamar demi meraih ' _quality time_ '.

Karenanya, Akashi Seijūrō sangat menikmati momen yang telah lama dinanti ini.

Di mana ia terbaring dengan nyaman di sofa depan perapian, berbantal _dakimakura_ berwujud nyata dari seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Bahkan saking keenakannya, Seijūrō sampai beberapa kali harus berjuang melawan kantuknya yang seolah memberi pemberat pada kelopak mata. Mengabaikan buku _micro economics_ dalam genggaman terjatuh ke karpet bulu.

Siapa yang tidak terbuai? Paha empuk, usapan lembut, lalu monolog Tetsuya pada aka- _chan_ ; suaranya bahkan lebih terdengar seperti _lullaby_ ditelinga Seijūrō. Merdu _mix_ syahdu.

Harmonisasi itu terakumulasi dalam satu wadah.

Setiap sentuhannya memberikan rasa nyaman, ketika pelukannya menawarkan rasa aman. Itulah yang dilakukan Seijūrō saat ia merasakan gerakan kecil pada perut Tetsuya.

"Baik-baik yah di dalam, jangan nakal." Pesan Seijūrō yang kemudian ditutup dengan kecupan lembut pada perut berbalut sweater.

"Iya.." Jawab Tetsuya seolah menerjemahkan tendangan yang kembali ia rasakan dalam perut.

Pelukkan terasa kian membungkus tubuh Tetsuya, Seijūrō semakin menyamankan tidurnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Tetsuya ikut bergabung memasuki dunia mimpi bersama Seijūrō.

— _oh, jangan lupakan aka-_ chan _yang ikut bergabung, papa..mama._

 _._

 _._

Kadang-kadang, jika Seijūrō sudah merasa lelah, lelaki itu bisa tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang melankolis dan manja.

Dan ... menyebalkan.

Seperti malam ini, misalnya.

"Kau yakin menolak tawaranku, Tetsuya?"

Kepala mengangguk, selimut ditarik hingga membungkus seluruh tubuh Tetsuya bagai kepompong.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau bosan dengan pria ganteng ini?"

' _Mulai, 'kan.'_

Selimut disibak gusar, Tetsuya menoleh pada seseorang yang ikut merebah di kasur.

Seringainya memang memikat, tapi mengingat konsekuensi yang didapat setelahnya, membuat Tetsuya ingin menjejalkan cabai setan ke mulut suaminya itu.

"Jika ada waktu, belajarlah mengendalikan diri. Kudengar Mibuchi- _san_ membuka praktik untuk meditasi."

Sifat bawaan keluar; tidak mau kalah, Seijūrō pun membalas. "Berlaku jika Tetsuya mampu belajar untuk mengendalikan aura."

' _Biji matamu bertato!'_

Hawa keberadaannya yang sudah mistis seperti ini, apa yang perlu dikendalikan? Tetsuya sungguh gagal jenius- _telak_.

"Kau ingin aku menjelma menjadi makhluk halus?"

"Yang kumaksud feromonmu, Tetsuya. Lagipula kenapa harus menjadi makhluk halus, jika sudah menjelma menjadi malaikat memikat?!" Yang satu kurva, yang satu lagi garis lurus di bibir. Berbeda tetapi tetap _bersatu_ ; dalam harfiah berkomposisi _mature_.

Yap, karena pada akhirnya mereka kembali menutup malam dalam penyatuan diri hingga fajar.

.

Tetsuya bermimpi dengan adegan di masa depan ketika anak mereka mulai bertanya dengan polosnya, "Kenapa ayah dan mama melahirkanku?"

Dengan raut yang tidak kalah berdosanya dengan sang anak, Tetsuya menjawab, "Karena mama butuh _ruang_ untuk _melayani_ papamu."

Atau dalam bahasa ilmiah, 'untuk memproduksi janin.'

Kabar gembiranya, Seijūrō sungguh- _kelewat_ -dermawan untuk menurunkan DNA-nya yang unggul kepada Tetsuya.

.

Yang ia sebut sebagai bukti cinta.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

 **DECEMBER 4th** **,** **2017**

 **a/n :** Damn, i need to stop this or my brain will carck out (even i know it's been craked already)


	5. Moment 5

_Some moments are nice_

 _Some are nicer_

 _Some are even worth writing about.._

 _Yeah, some good nor bad._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS** **© Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Tetsuya yang dahulu miskin ekspresi, yang hanya tahu cara membelokkan logika saat garis lurus pada bibir manisnya melengkung; meski hanya seujung kuku. Kini, memasuki dapur dengan dahi berkerut. Bibir mencibir, _plus_ rambut mencuat tak karuan. Susah payah (dengan menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan pria di hadapannya) ia mencoba duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu tinggi tanpa sandaran. Sikunya ditempelkan pada konter di depannya, dengan dagu yang ditopangkan pada telapak tangannya. Memerhatikan pria yang kembali memunggungi dengan kesibukannya. Di saat yang sama, sepasang iris merah menilai dari sudut matanya.

Memainkan peran favorit sebagai 'suami pengertian', Seijūrō pun menghampiri kekasih hati dengan menawarkan sesuatu ditangannya.

" _Vanilla_ _cake_?"

Tetsuya memandangi Seijūrō dengan wajah yang (masih) kusut. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia mengambil garpu kecil yang ada di sebelah potongan kue tersebut, lalu menjejalkannya ke mulut dalam beberapa potongan besar.

"Jadi ... mau cerita?" tanya Seijūrō sambil mengelap sudut bibir Tetsuya dengan ibu jarinya.

Yang ditanya tidak lantas menjawab. Ia masih sibuk melahap kue kesukaan buatan Seijūrō-nya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, kue itu pun tandas.

"Tidak."

Diletakkannya garpu begitu saja. Seijūrō sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengerti maksud dari kedua tangan Tetsuya yang terjulur padanya. Dengan penuh kelembutan dan hati-hati, Seijūrō mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya; yang kini terasa bertambah bobotnya, untuk turun dari kursi kayu tinggi tersebut. Setelah menapak kaki pada lantai, Tetsuya bergegas keluar dari dapur; menghindar dari sesi ciuman pagi yang selalu mereka bagi.

Tidak ambil pusing, kedua tangan telaten membersihkan bekas sarapan Tetsuya. Sisa krim vanila pada piring dicolek lalu dijilat. Entah mengapa rasa manis yang ia rasa sangat identik sekali dengan Akashi Tetsuya, membuat Seijūrō tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat kembali mengingat tingkah laku sang istri tercinta yang tadi, yang kemarin, bahkan sampai yang tujuh bulan silam.

" _Mood swings,_ kah.."

.

.

Ketika menyadari bahwa Tetsuya telah menjadi seorang yang begitu perasa, Seijūrō dengan segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi hal-hal tak terduga. Baik secara situasi, kondisi, maupun konversasi verbal.

 _Namun ia melupakan sesuatu yang fatal._

Itu terjadi semalam; sebelum pagi tadi _mood swings_ kembali berulah. Tetsuya bertanya sesuatu pada Seijūrō.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku, Seijūrō- _kun_?"

Seijūrō melirik dari bukunya ke wajah manis Tetsuya. Mengalihkan kinerja otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan menarik daripada sekumpulan ilmu eksakta. "Kau sangat baik, sangat menyayangi anak kecil, setia dan juga pengertian. Selain itu, kau memiliki karakter unik yang bisa membuatku tertarik hingga jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ada lagi?"

Seijūrō mengecup kening Tetsuya seraya mencari kenyamanan lebih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Kau cantik."

 _That's it_! Tetsuya kembali bersemu; dengan sensasi yang serupa seperti saat Seijūrō pertama kali ' _menembak_ 'nya. Ia mengecup pipi Seijūrō sebagai apresiasi.

Seijūrō menarik selimut lebih tinggi sebelum kemudian mematikan lampu kamar.

Namun, setelah itu, Tetsuya tersentak bangun di tengah malam. Ia merasa ada yang tidak benar, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya pada setiap deskripsi yang tadi dikatakan suaminya.

' _Cantik?_ '

Tetsuya menoleh pada sosok yang telah terlelap di sampingnya.

.

"Apa Seijūrō- _kun_ punya istri yang lain?!"

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **APRIL 1st** **,** **201** **8**

 **a/n :** _'Ketika suami teringat sang ibu ...'_

 _Happy prank day._


	6. Moment 6

_Like ordering two mochas_

 _Our little moments like those_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan menganggap mustahil kalau mendengar seorang Akashi Tetsuya mampu menumbangkan para antagonis hanya dengan lidahnya.

.

"Sir, i'm pregnant."

Percaya atau tidak, kalimat bernada _lempeng_ itu nyatanya mampu memicu kerusuhan pada sepasang tuan dan nyonya di cafe tersebut.

Jika si tuan seolah _jet lag_ dengan tampang idiotnya; mengabaikan puntung rokok yang terlepas dari jepitan jarinya, maka si nyonya gatal ingin segera melampiaskan murkanya; dan melupakan parfait yang telah difotonya untuk diunggah ke nistagram.

"Wha!–Who are you? Alex, I don't–"

Belum sampai pada kalimat pembelaannya, pria _blonde_ dengan aksesoris _tatto_ bermotif obat nyamuk bakar itu mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari asbak yang dilemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga oleh wanita _blonde_ disampingnya hingga pingsan karena kepalanya bocor.

"Opo?! Wong wes hamil, pura-pura teu kenal sia, mas!"

.

Dan Tetsuya tetap berdiri dengan tegap di tengah realita yang begitu landai.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya pada Seijūrō- _kun_ , apa bahasa inggrisnya ' _tolong jangan merokok dekat orang hamil_ '"

.

.

Seijūrō masih terus menatap ponselnya dengan tingkat kosentrasi yang kelewat tinggi. Para koleganya yang melihat pada forum rapat itu pun bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya pesan dari siapa yang sanggup membuat bos mereka seperti itu.

Lalu dikenakannya _Wireless Earbuds_ untuk menunggalkan suara pada telinganya, dan Seijūrō pun kembali fokus (autis) pada ponselnya.

Bermodal nekat, Nijimura bertanya dengan menepuk sebelah pundaknya. "Ada apa Akashi?"

Seijūrō mengelus dagu, gesturnya seolah ia sedang mencoba memecahkan sebuah kasus rumit.

" _Nma_ , Nijimura- _san_. Apa kau tahu restoran yang menjual menu makanan Nusantara?"

Satu alis Nijimura menukik, membentuk segaris kerut pada keningnya. "Aku belum pernah menemukan restoran semacam itu di Inggris, memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk menemukannya." Seperti biasa, tidak ia temukan kata meminta ' _tolong_ ' pada sepupunya itu, alih-alih adalah perintah.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kebaikan calon keponakanmu." Ujar Seijūrō mendireksi telunjuknya pada layar di ponsel.

Nijimura menyipitkan mata, menajamkan pengelihatannya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Nijimura pun tanpa ragu merampas satu _Wireless Earbuds_ Seijūrō dan ia kenakan pada sebelah telinganya.

"I-ini Kuroko?!" Tunjuk Nijimura pada ponsel Seijūrō yang digenggamnya.

"Akashi Tetsuya." Tegasnya. "Ya, itu dia." Sahut Seijūrō sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Seijūrō menghela napasnya berat, mau-mau tidak ia menjelaskan. "Itu namanya 'Tik-Tok', dan seperti yang kau lihat, ia sedang ngidam nasi padang."

"Heeh..."

.

' _Semoga Tetsuya tidak bernapsu pada nasi kuning, sambalado atau makanan-makanan asing lainnya. Amen._ '

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **April, 29th 2018**

 **a/n :** ngetik epep ini membuatku lapar .. *ngeces

( _epep edisi sebelum bulan puasa :3_ )

 **Playlist :**

Goyang Nasi Padang – Duo Anggrek

Sambalado – Ayu Ting Ting

Dj Aisyah Jatuh Cinta pada Jamila


	7. Moment 7

_H_ _earing your voice on the phone_

 _that moment when is everything comfy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Kise Ryōta. Admin dari sebuah grup 'Lambe-Loba' yang berkedok sebagai seorang model ternama. Manusia lajang (yang masih mengejar cintanya pada si ketua keamanan komplek Teiko), berumur 27 tahun—sebagaimana para muda-mudi di seluruh dunia—mengetahui moto hidup _mantan_ Kapten _gahar_ nya itu dari semenjak mereka mulai _baligh_.

' _Membuat Tetsuya selalu tersenyum cantik._ '

.

Bermodal imingan ' _give away : Kise's signature plus kissmark_', pun para peminat dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang sang pujaan perintah.

.

.

Seijūrō hanya menelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing ketika satu notifikasi pada PC nya menjelma menjadi sebuah dering beruntun yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Sumbernya adalah dari sebuah foto; saat Seijūrō tengah mengajar kelas akuntansi, yang diposting salah satu teman basketnya di IG, untuk kemudian dibanjiri oleh komentar dan tanda hati.

' _Sejak kapan aku jadi incaran paparazzi?'_

Iseng, Seijūrō memutuskan untuk sejenak selingkuh dari tumpukan kertas pada meja kerjanya.

.

.

 **Kise_** **Ryō** **ta :** _Aku tahu_ _ **Tetsuya A.**_ _merindukan_ _ **Seijūrō**_ _ **A.**_ _tidak perlu khawatir, suamimu itu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal ghaib diluar dari tugasnya, ne.._ _ **Daiki_Aomine-**_ _cchii~_

 **Daiki_Aomine :** _Aho! Untuk apa kau ngesummon aku segala.._

 **Nijimura-** **Shūzō** **:** _Wah.. akhirnya kau mendapatkan izin mengajarmu di Oxford,_ Congrats!

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Thanks.

 **Kise_** **Ryō** **ta :** _Ne..ne.. bagaimana kabar Kurokocchi di Inggris, apa baik-baik saja-ssu?_

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Baik.

 **Daiki_Aomine :** _Apa Tetsu aman kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen?_

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Ya.

 **Midorima-sensei :** _Bagaimana dengan keadaannya? Apa dia masih sering dapat_ morning sick _?_

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Tidak.

 **Murasakibara :** _Akachin, kemarin aku kirim macam-macam snack perisa vanilla untuk Kurochiin, cek ya.._

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Oke.

 **Kagami-Taiga :** _Yo Akashi.. jika latihanku selesai, aku akan mampir ke Inggris untuk bertemu dengan kalian._

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Silakan.

 **Masaomi A. :** _Apa kau sibuk Sei? Jika tidak, ayah ingin meneleponmu untuk membicarakan akuisisi perusahaan cabang kita yang ada di Bristol._

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Siap _._

 **Haizaki** **Shōgo** **:** _Sok cool lu, saban ngebales pendek-pendek mulu, dah kaya badan aja._

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** *icon gunting*

 **Masaomi A. :** _Kenapa nada sambung teleponmu sibuk terus? Apa kau sedang menghubungi seseorang?_

 **Tetsuya A. :** _Seijūrō_ _-_ kun _, putuskan dulu sambungan telepon kita. Ayah ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu. Aku akan mencobanya dengan obat tidur saja._

 **Seijūrō** **A. :** Tidak! Obat tidur bisa membuatmu ketergantungan. Lagipula itu tidak baik untuk janinmu. Sekarang kamu berbaring saja di kasur, _delivery_ susu madu hangat dari _café_ langganan kita, setelah itu aku akan menelponmu kembali untuk memastikan. Tenanglah, lusa akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan tidur berkualitasmu kembali. Jadi bersabarlah.

.

.

Dan mereka mengenal dengan baik siapa pemberi **ketidakadilan** tersebut. Dialah Akashi Seijūrō, seorang CEO berkedok _Assistant Professor of Accounting_ —27 tahun, laki-laki yang ( **sangat** ) sayang istri dan (calon) anaknya.

.

 _Bentuk diskriminasi yang manis, bukan?_

 _._

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Augst** **,** **05** **th 2018**

 **Playlist :**

1\. May I – Trading Yesterday

2\. Come Back To Me – Trading Yesterday


	8. Moment 8

_Every moment before this one depends on this one._

 _Just adding the sweetnest._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Crossover**

 **Attack on Titan/** **進撃の巨人** **© Hajime Isayama**

 **MOMENTS © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (include MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki & Isayama_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

"Tidak mau!"

"Tapi ini nikmat, kau harus mencobanya."

"Jangan paksa aku, Kagami- _kun_."

Akashi Seijūrō yang sedaritadi melangkah terburu demi mengejar waktu _meeting_ paginya, tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Dari celah pintu dapur yang terbuka Seijūrō mengintip untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

Entah mengapa ada sebuah kelegaan ringan yang dirasakan Seijūrō setelah mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan di sini.

Kagami Taiga, dengan kerut permanen pada alis cabangnya tampak sedang kepayahan membujuk mantan bayangannya untuk memakan salad buatannya.

Mengandalkan wajah _flat_ , Tetsuya tetap keras kepala menolak suapan yang coba dilakukan oleh Kagami.

"Teme …" sedikit menahan kesal, Kagami berujar. "sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatan, jangan kau asup dengan susu dan burger terus.." nasihatnya tak sadar untuk diri sendiri.

Tetsuya yang sadar lalu merengut. "Aku induk karnivora."

"Oh ya, coba gigit aku."

Kedua tangan Tetsuya terangkat, mencoba menakuti dengan meniru mimik Nigou yang memang ditakuti Kagami.

Ketika Kagami mulai menerima tantangan Tetsuya dengan cara menyodorkan lengannya sendiri, Seijūrō memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk menjinakkan kesayangannya.

Dengan senyum ramah (yang justru terlihat _horror_ di mata Kagami), Seijūrō menyapa mereka.

" _Good morning, can i help you_?"

"Ou, pagi Akashi," sapa Kagami.

Masih dengan senyum tampan, Seijūrō bertanya."Saya lihat tampaknya Anda sedang kepayahan mengurusi istri saya, benar?"

Tetsuya yang sejatinya payah menunjukkan ekspresi, sudah jelas gagal menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya melihat Seijūrō yang sepertinya akan bersekutu dengan Kagami.

"Begitulah. Padahal aku yakin salad yang kubuat ini cukup lezat," ujar Kagami menatap salad pada mangkuk yang dipeganginya.

Seijūrō mengelus sisi dagunya dengan gestur seolah berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kutambahkan sedikit bumbu rahasia?" Seijūrō mendekati Kagami, meminta mangkuk yang ada di tangannya berpindah pada tangan Seijūrō.

Agak ragu, Kagami lalu memberikannya setelah Seijūrō berdeham dengan senyum kharismatik.

Setelahnya, yang dilakukan Seijūrō adalah berjalan menuju _counter_. Menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku sebelum meraih beberapa botol bumbu— _entahlah_ , baik Kagami ataupun Tetsuya tidak tahu persis apa yang ditambahkan pada saladnya dengan posisi Seijūrō yang memunggungi mereka seperti itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Seijūrō kembali menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Silakan," Seijūrō mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk, lalu menyendokkan salad itu ke wajah masam Tetsuya. "ada kiriman _special_.. sarapan penuh nutrisi dari Daddy untuk Aka- _chan_ , mohon diterima.."

Mendengar itu perlahan wajah Tetsuya melunak. Seketika menggalau, antara ingin _kekeuh_ menolak atau menerima. Namun, mengingat sesuatu yang juga hidup dalam tubuhnya..

 _Ini bukan saatnya keras kepala_.

Sejurus kemudian, Tetsuya memajukan wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka dan satu suapan itu berhasil dilahap.

Seijūrō terus mengawasi mulut mungil itu yang sedang mengunyah pelan-pelan.

Pelan.. dikunyah.

Masih pelan dikunyah.

Kunyah..kunyah..

Telan.

Mata bulat biru itu bersinar.

"Enak. Seijūrō- _kun_ berikan salad itu padaku."

.

Kagami Taiga cengo dengan tampang paling tablo yang dimilikinya. Antara takjub dan _salute_ dengan kemampuan sang Maha absolut yang nyata terbukti.

Ia pun menatap Seijūrō —yang tersenyum tampan kepada Tetsuya—dengan tatapan heran. Tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Kagami padanya, Seijūrō pun berujar dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Tidak ada bumbu rahasia. _Well,_ hanya cinta yang kutambahkan di dalamnya."

.

.

Beberapa bulan sebelum anggota keluarga Akashi bertambah.

Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Tetsuya untuk tinggal seatap kembali kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Meskipun hanya tinggal untuk sementara, namun kegembiraan dengan kembalinya sang anak semata wayang nyatanya mampu memberikan aura positif bagi pasutri; Levi dan Eren, tersebut. Sekalipun si ayah mah tidak terlalu kentara menunjukkannya. Maklum, _Tsundere_ bawaan sedari di janin nyonya Kuchel terlampau mendarah daging.

Akan selalu ada celah untuknya membuat satu perdebatan (dari hal remeh sekalipun) demi membangun komunikasi dengan sang mantu sekaligus meraih notis si anak.

.

 _Salah satunya saat_ _Seijūrō_ _dan Tetsuya berkunjung di pertengahan November tahun ini._

 _._

Musim gugur selalu menyenangkan bagi pasangan konglomerat Akashi itu. Mereka sangat suka berjalan-jalan di antara guguran daun-daun coklat dan mendengar bunyi _krasak_ setiap kali meluncurkan langkah demi langkah.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, mereka selalu sengaja merebahkan diri di atas guguran daun kuning dan _orange_ itu sambil memandang langit biru dan menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan.

Tidak jarang pula, Seijūrō akan dengan sengaja menggelitik kulit Tetsuya dengan daun Momiji itu, hingga berakhir dengan perang lempar-melempar daun, tanpa sadar mata tajam tengah mengawasi aktivitas _unpaedah_ (bagi si pengamat) mereka itu dari balik pohon.

Jika serakan daun sudah mencapai batas toleransi, sang Janitor akan menampakkan diri. Mengakhiri sesi _love_ - _dovey_ keduanya dengan kata penutup paling sarkastik.

"Oi bocah, jika sudah selesai segera ambil sapu lidi di pohon itu, dan bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan — _tunjuk tumpukan daun_ , ini semua."

Tetsuya mendadak mules melihat pria bercadar lengkap dengan sapu dan celemek di hadapannya, ketika yang dilakukan Seijūrō hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah Papi Levi.

 _Untung_ _Seijūrō_ _dan Tetsuya orangnya mah sabar pisan.._

.

Di benci itu, lebih bijak menjadi pendusta.

Kenapa? Tanyamu?

Entahlah, mungkin awal cinta memang begitu.

 _._

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **November** **,** **18** **th 2018 [2.30 AM]**

 **a/n :** beberapa _scene_ _based on reality_ , haha

 **Playlist :**

1\. Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

2\. Everybody's Changing – Keane

3\. My Heart Draws a Dream – L'Arc-En-Ciel

4\. Rude – Magic!


End file.
